TOS: Road to Redemption
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: Tower of Solace rewritten. Five years of peace have gone by since the Eros last attacked. Earth has opened up it's doors to other planets containing life. With this open road however, a new enemy has made itself known as well as an old foe. Sam is called upon again to protect humanity and keep this growing enemy from ever reaching his homeworld.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, you guys have noticed that the original Tower of Solace has disappeared**_ _ **.**_ _ **I removed it because I was displeased with where it was going**_ _ **.**_ _ **I did not like the way the story was**_ _ **.**_ _ **With that being said, I have decided to rewrite the sequel to Tip of Spear and change the environment around a bit**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Keep in mind that**_ _ **:**_

 _ **The rules relating to my review section are still in effect**_

 _ **I am taking requests for stories**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I am now opening a question and answer session at the beginning of each chapter where you have a chance to me or some of the characters from the stories that I have posted**_ _ **.**_ _ **Keep the questions appropriate and I look forward to seeing any questions you guys have**_ _ **.**_ _ **You can either post it in the review section or send a PM with the tagline**_ _ **:**_ _ **Melonsworth Q and A**_

 _ **I'm sorry if there hasn't been a whole lot of updates. I'm trying to take a small break from writing if I can. I've been busy with a special Collab with Mo Will. I recommend you guys take a look at The Hunter Chronicles and give her some love. She has worked very hard to put it together for your viewing pleasure.**_

 _ **As always, I hope you guys enjoy**_

 _ **Read**_ _ **/**_ _ **review**_

 _ **Melonsworth**_

Chapter One:

 **Planet Earth Turn of the Century 2026**

 **United Nations Space Command Headquarters**

 **Washington D** **.** **C** **.**

A light snow had fallen on the grounds near the Headquarters. A land-based spacecraft pulled up outside of the headquarters. The figure climbed off it sporting blue robes and a silver helmet that completely covered its face. The figure removed its helmet to reveal a blue-skinned female with purple hair. Her orange eyes glew faintly against her skin. The headquarters was shaped kind of like the pentagon except for a few design changes. The front of the headquarters had a large fountain in the center of it, small towers with maps off to the side, and a set of steps that lead underneath the actual building. The female had been set from an Awoken tribe to represent them in the upcoming meeting. She walked down the steps passing two of the guards that had been standing at the gate. They eyed her carefully as she walked past them. Several merchant tents were on either side of the hallway each with customers viewing their goods. She noticed that there were other races amongst them as well. She pushed open the double doors at the end of the hallway. She squinted against the bright light from the other side of the doors. There was a long table with representatives from each race on either end of the table. "ah Jylax Aquino, I'm glad you could join us." Greeted Staff Sargent Aidan. He gave her a small salute. "greetings gentlemen. I trust you didn't have to wait for me too long?" she mused. He shook his head. "you're right on time. We were getting ready to start the meeting." He glanced back at the map of the universe which sat in the center of the table. "as you guys know today is a wondrous occasion for us. Today marks the fifth anniversary of when the Ero were last slain here on earth. Ever since then many different planets have banded together to try and drive them out of their home systems. Different beings from other planets have long since started to settle right here on earth." Jylax crossed her arms. "bragging about "the golden age" is not exactly why you brought us here, Staff Sargent. My informants told me a different story than the one your singing. With that being said I suggest you not waste anymore of my time." She urged. Aidan coughed in his hand. "right. Sorry about that. Anyway, I have called you guys here to discuss a serious threat. Our informants have told us that there is another enemy hiding out in the systems surrounding ours." The map changed to show an armored creature with long spikes along its spine. "this one appears to be far faster than the Eros. They've also informed me that the enemy seems to be aware of our patterns." An Exo studied the diagram. "do we know if they are of an organic or artificial substance?" Aidan sighed. "no one has been able to get close enough to these things to tell. I've debated sending another team for a while." Jylax placed her hands down on the table. "then we need to get one together. I suggest sending people of various abilities to deal with the problem head on." The Exo raised his hand. "yes Ray?" asked Aidan. "how exactly would we determine these beings of various talents?" Aidan looked over at Jylax. "Ms. Aquino, would you like to explain to us how this would all work?" Jylax leaned forward. "I think you guys know exactly what I mean. You guys do have files on the people who live on your planet right? Well how about looking through those? Once we've found people who have different talents we train them up and send them out to deal with the threat." Aidan cracked a grin. "I like you're thinking. I'll get together with some of my higher-ups to see who we can send." Jylax got up from the table. "this meeting is adjourned."

 **Dublin, Ireland**

 **Little Mountain Excavation Site**

 **00** **:** **23** **:** **58 Am**

The excavation site sat in a state of disrepair. The soil around the site was still blackened from the explosives. One of the marines checked the grounds near where the hole used to be. "be careful team. The ground here is rather hallow. One failed step could send you falling to your death." He got up from the ground brushing the dust off his armor. "captain, why did the Staff Sargent send us here? There hasn't been anyone here in years." Asked one of the marines. The Captain sighed. "they want to see if there's anything they can salvage." He replied frankly. By the tone of his voice, his squadron could tell that he really didn't want to be there either. An exo on the team checked his wristband. "Captain I'm detecting a heat signature hiding in one of the portables. We should check it out." The Captain nodded. He leads his team over to the portable carefully. The exo could sense something was off about this stranger. He got in front of his teammates to protect them. "Whisper, what are you doing?" Whisper's gauntlet began glowing. "there is something off about this "stranger" I'm only doing this for your own protection." He replied keeping his gaze on the portable. A red eye showed through the grey fog coming from one of the ventilation shafts. The figure had mostly metal on one side of his body. There was something green and tattered hanging from his body. Whisper's eyes narrowed. The figure got to his feet rather quickly. "take cover!" yelled Whisper. He aimed his hand at the figure. "by the order of the UNSC we order you not to move!" he yelled. His void powers began charging as the figure took its defense stance. He shot a bolt at the ground. A purple energy appeared on the ground in front of the figure. The figure dodged it with no issue. It then went right for Whisper knocking him on his back. The Captain took aim at the figure firing at it. The bullets struck the fleshy side of the figure. The figure growled going right for him. Whisper grabbed it by the back of its metal leg. "I don't think so!" The figure snarled trying to shake him off. Whisper had firm hold of its leg. The figure reached for something on its belt. It tossed off to the side. A black smog cloud exploded out of the grenade it had. Everyone began coughing and choking. Whisper heard the faint cries of his teammates being murdered in the fog. Whisper tried to search for it via his sensors. The figure appeared right behind Whisper. All Whisper could remember was his vision going black.

Sam woke up to the sounds of someone giggling at him in the hallway. He rolled over onto his side to see something move. "I know you're here." He murmured. His hunter instincts told him that the person watching him was playing mind games with him. "your mind games are not going to work on me this time." He mused sitting up. "show yourself Annu." Annu sighed reappearing. "aww you're no fun." She whined. Annu had grown up to be about the size of a ten-year-old. Unlike other kids her age, Annu was the only one that suffered from a growth spurt because her species. The Ayk were a unique race of alien when it came to their life cycles. Sam chuckled under his breath. "how come your able to sense me so quickly?" she asked crossing her arms. "you forget that I'm a hunter." Sam swung his body placing his feet firmly on the ground. So much had changed since the last war with the Eros. He managed to recover from his wounds but they had to replace most of his body with automail. His left arm was reconstructed into a robotic one. He gave his arm a firm flex to check for stiffness. He stood up all the way. He picked up his adopted daughter holding her close. "come on, let's go see if we can't find Elvis." Elvis was downstairs cooking breakfast. He hummed quietly to himself. Annu climbed from Sam's back. She ran over to the dining room table. Elvis smiled seeing his lover approach him. He hugged Sam once he entered the kitchen kissing him softly on the cheek. "good morning Sam. How are you feeling?" He asked. Sam smiled down at him. "I'm doing well." He wrapped his arms around Elvis' waist gently. He caressed him from behind purring like a small cat. Elvis blushed madly swatting his hand away. "will you stop?" Sam laughed softly. "aww I thought you loved me." He teased. Elvis eyed him firmly. "can you not touch my ass when we've got a kid present in the room." He slapped Sam across the chest gently. "Now get out of my kitchen so I can finish cooking."

Sam walked over into the living room. He sat down on the couch. "I can't believe today is the start of the school holidays!" chided Annu excitedly. "Finally, a couple of weeks of not having to deal with homework!" She leaned back in her chair. Annu looked over at Elvis. "that means I get to spend the next three weeks learning how to use Finley's bow!" Elvis smiled at her. "I'm glad that Finley has started letting you practice with it more." Annu nodded. "plus, that means I'll get to spend some time here at home with you two." Elvis finished cooking everyone's breakfast. He set it out on the counter. "well when you're ready to eat come get it." Elvis went to clean up in the kitchen while the rest of his family ate. Sam's phone started to buzz rapidly on the table. Annu picked it up. She handed it to Sam who answered it.

 **Sam: hello?**

 **Aidan: hello Sam I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few moments.**

 **Sam: uh...sure. What can I do for you, Staff Sargent?**

 **Aidan: please call me Aidan. There's no need to be formal on the phone with me, Sam.**

 **Sam: sorry. It's a force of habit.**

 **Aidan: I need to talk about a very important matter with you. How soon can you come by the Air Force Base?**

 **Sam: I should be there later this afternoon. I must take care of something first.**

 **Aidan: Sam this is urgent. Can you be there in fifteen minutes?**

 **Sam: I'll try to.**

Sam hung up on him. He sighed getting up from the couch. "come on you two. We have to go by the Air Force Base." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A jet touched down on the runway of the Dublin Air Force Base. The base is still in the process of being rebuilt with some of the sections closed off. Aidan pulled up outside of the gate. He showed his pass to the guard who let him in. The base had a few hangars that kept some of the jets in them. There were a series of tents that the soldiers slept in seeing as the barracks were still in the process of being rebuilt. Winter exited his tent. "good morning Staff Sargent." He gave Aidan a small salute. "morning Winter. Remember it's Aidan. You don't need to be formal around me." Winter relaxed a bit. "I came to check up on the armor you were developing for Sam." Winter moved over so Aidan could walk into the tent. "I've been making a few adjustments here and there. It should be strong enough to handle his transmutations." Explained Winter. "I just have to wait for him to arrive to make sure it fits." Aidan nodded. "I knew there was something special about you." He ruffled Winter's hair gently. Winter smiled. "um Aidan, I was wondering if you had heard anything from the team that you had investigate the old excavation site?" Aidan shook his head. "no but I'll alert you as soon as I hear anything." Winter heard a door slam outside. "looks like Sam is here." Sam and his family showed up. Aidan walked outside to meet them. "Sam, I'm so glad you showed up. Why don't you head inside and we'll talk about why your here?" He motioned for Sam to come into the tent. Sam looked at Elvis. "Why don't we go see Marcelo, Annu." Elvis suggested. Annu nodded. She took Elvis' hand gently. Elvis and Annu walked off. Sam stepped into the tent with Winter and Aidan. "Sam, I've called you here because the military needs your help. There's a newer threat hanging over us. You fought against the Ero and survived so I've recommend that you take over as a commander for a new strike team." Said Aidan. Sam raised an eyebrow. "why me? Why not a marine?" he questioned. "Sam, you have skills that normal marines don't have. You won't be alone. There will be others who have talents that can help you." Sam sighed. "I really don't want to fight aliens. I just want to have a normal life." Aidan touched Sam's shoulder. "I know you do but you have to help us now. Winter has a set of armor that you can use. I really need your help Sam." Sam sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice. Alright I'll help you on one condition." Aidan held up his hand. "anything for a friend." Sam crossed his arms. "my family will need someone to protect them. I'm not going to do this job until I know they're going to be safe." Aidan smiled. "you have my word." He shook hands with Sam.

Marcelo was working on his jet. He hadn't really had a chance to fix it up during the time he was at war with the Eros. "Marcelo!" shouted a voice. He turned around to see Annu running up to him. He smiled catching her in his arms. "hey girlie. I haven't seen you in a while." He hugged her tightly. "I can't believe you guys are still hanging out in Ireland. I thought you guys would have returned back to PontyPandy by now." Elvis sighed. "we would have but they're still trying to restore it. Thankfully there isn't a whole lot of radiation like they thought there was. People have been very kind in helping us fix up the old town." Marcelo nodded. He looked past them. "is Finley not with you?" Elvis shook his head. "she's at her cabin still. We were planning on going to see her later but then Sam got called here." Marcelo wiped his hands on his towel. "I see. I wonder what boss man wanted with Sam then. I heard they were getting a new strike team together." Elvis raised an eyebrow. "They had this huge meeting earlier this morning and apparently, there's a new threat in the galaxy now. I think Aidan mentioned that Sam was going to be commanding this new strike team." Elvis nodded slowly. He kind of understood what Marcelo was talking about but not really. Marcelo looked down at Annu. "how's school going for you dear heart?" Annu smiled. "human customs are interesting but the classes you guys take are rather boring." Marcelo chuckled. He ruffled her hair. "you are like the alien version of me. Don't worry about trying to learn too much in public schools. The real knowledge you do obtain is when life happens or you go to college. I didn't understand too much of school either so don't feel bad. I just kind of learned when I served." He got up from his work bench. "shall we go see if Sam is ready? I really want to see Finley."

Winter was adjusting a few things on Sam's armor. "um this all seems to be a little big on you. I'll have to adjust it again." He tampered with the locks again. He managed to get the armor to fight properly. "there we go. Now let's bring your HUD online." He went over to his computer. An SD card popped out of the slot on his laptop. He pulled it out. "this chip will activate your Heads' Up Display or HUD. This will let you keep track of what's going on in your environment as well as be able to help you communicate with your team." He slid the chip into Sam's helmet. A screen popped up inside. A male voice came through the headset. _Welcome Samuel Jones. I am Fiber, your Data Collections Artificial Intelligence Assistant or DC-Ai. I will be assisting you on your missions. I am also your voice of reason should you choose to use me for such purposes. Though with a file as impressive as yours I would hope not._ Chattered a voice in his ear. Sam gave a nod of understanding. _I do hope that you are not as annoying as the other folks that damned scientist keeps pairing me up with. All you have to do is follow my instructions and I'll be sure to keep you in one piece._ Sam smiled and shook his head. "is everything working?" questioned Winter. "yep. I just got a lovely introduction from the Ai on here as well." Winter rolled his eyes. "that's Fiber for you. I should have deactivated his sarcasm when I had the chance." Fiber overheard Winter. _I'm glad you didn't. The missions would get rather dull if I wasn't a sarcastic son of a bitch from time to time._ Winter shook his head. "anyway, it looks like your all set. Let's get you out of there." Sam felt better once he was out of the armor. "I'm going to try and get a cooling system built in there. I'd hate for you guys to pass out while on the job." Commented Winter once he saw how sweaty Sam had become. Sam looked at Aidan. "So, when do I start?" he asked. "I'd have to talk with my superiors. I think the awoken who came to talk to us wanted us to meet her on the outer rim." He showed Sam a map of the universe. Off to the far end was an outer region called The Reef. "I want you back here in a matter of a week. In the meantime, I'm going to oversee another issue. Take care Sam."

Aidan walked out of the tent. He headed over to the control room. He tapped one of his marines on the shoulder. "get me Eagle Squad on the horn please." The marine nodded. He got to work on patching a coms link to the ground squad Aidan had sent out earlier. "Staff Sargent to Eagle Squad. Come in." All he got on was static. Whisper reactivated when he heard his radio going off. His HUD brought up an incoming call from the Staff Sargent. He answered it rather quickly.

 **Whisper: Whisper-221 reporting for duty**

 **Aidan: have you guys found anything yet?**

 **Whisper: we have a problem sir. We were attacked by an unknown enemy. The rest of the squad is no longer alive.**

 **Aidan: (cusses softly under his breath)**

 **Whisper: I tried everything I could to protect them. I'm the only one that made it.**

 **Aidan: report back to base at once. I want a full debrief. Staff Sargent out.**

Whisper weakly got back onto his feet. He was still suffering from the effects of being knocked out. He lifted up his gun. He went over to the body of his captain. "I'll get revenge. I promise." He vowed. His scanners couldn't pick up any traces of their attacker. He walked away from the excavation site. He drove his sparrow back to the base.

Aidan waited for Whisper in the control room. He turned around to face him. "I want you tell me everything that went on in that mission." Whisper nodded. "we went to evaluate the site like you asked us to until something attacked us. I think it was some sort of exo however this one didn't feel like one of us." Aidan nodded. "Do you have footage of it." A small card came out of Whisper's wrist. He took it out of his wrist. "I managed to record some footage before I went dark." Aidan took the card from him. He had one of the analysts play the footage on the big screen. "what the hell?"

 _ **Make sure to read/review**_

 _ **Give that follow button a big ol' slap in the face for me.**_

 _ **If you would like for me to do a request all you have to do is PM me your idea.**_

 _ **Keep in mind my QnA section is still open**_

 _ **And as always I hope you guys enjoy**_

 _ **-The Doctor**_


End file.
